Moony, Stripes, Pitch, Padfoot and Prongs
by roseannacharlotte
Summary: Marauder AU. The meeting on the train goes differently and Lily and Snape become Marauders instead of Pettigrew. This is the story of a different group of Marauders growing up and attending Hogwarts. Will keep Canon pairings.


James Potter said goodbye to his parents and boarded the Hogwarts Express. James was aware that many people were probably nervous the first time they stepped onto this train, but he himself felt calm and peaceful. The soon-to-be first year headed down the train until he spotted an empty compartment which he stepped into and took a seat. He'd been sat for a couple of minutes when the compartment door opened and a boy his age entered.

"Any of these seats taken?" he asked James.

"Take a seat," replied James with a smile. "James Potter," he added holding out a hand for the other boy to shake.

"Sirius Black." The other boy gave his name warily as he gingerly shook James Potter's hand. Clearly he expected James to judge him based on his family's reputation, but Charlus Potter had always taught James never to judge a book by its cover. James had no intention of judging anyone till he got to know them so he gave Sirius an easy smile and started up a conversation about Quidditch. Sirius had just begun to relax when a knock at the door tensed the boy up again. A third boy their age stood in the doorway of the compartment. He seemed nervous.

"Need somewhere to sit?" James asked him. The boy nodded. "Come in then. We've got plenty of space. I'm James and that's Sirius."

"Remus," the boy said as he sat down. James was about to pick up the conversation about Quidditch again when a red-headed girl ran into the compartment, flung herself down on the empty window seat and burst into noisy sobs. Since Remus was the closest to her of the boys it fell to him to comfort the girl. Unsure what to do Remus tried rubbing circles on her back and making soothing noises but she ignored him. A voice floated down the corridor calling for 'Lily'. Sirius stuck his head into the corridor to get the attention of the voice's owner.

A boy entered the compartment looking at the girl with sympathy.

"What happened?" James asked the boy.

"It was her sister," the boy replied with a sigh. "Lily's a muggleborn and her sister's jealous of her."

"Oh," responded James, feeling rather out of his depth. He was an only child himself so hadn't ever had to deal with sibling rivalry.

"What did she do now Lils?" the boy asked putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl flung herself round so she was sobbing on his shoulder.

"She-she-she called me a FREAK!" the girl managed to get out between sobs.

"Oh Lily," sighed her friend. "I'm so sorry."

"She's wrong. You're not a freak. And I think you're really pretty," James spoke up. Lily had stopped sobbing now and was just in that sniffling post crying stage. Sirius passed her a handkerchief. Lily blew her nose loudly.

"I should probably get this washed before I give it back to you," Lily said to Sirius before turning to the boys at large. "Thank you."

"No problem," answered James for the group. "I'm James. The guy who gave you a handkerchief is Sirius and the other is Remus. Your friend says you're Lily but forgot to introduce himself."

"Severus Snape. My friends call me Sev."

"Good to meet you Sev. Do you play Quidditch?"

"What's Quidditch?" asked Lily and James launched into an in depth explanation of his favourite sport. It lasted most of the train ride.

"Let's make a pact," declared Sirius suddenly. "Let's promise to be friends always. Even if we end up in different houses when we get to school."

"I like that idea," agreed James. "I think we should have a name for our group to make it official."

The five new friends agreed amicably over names for half an hour before settling on the Marauders.

Each of the newly christened Marauders put their hands in the centre of the compartment piling them on top of each other.

"Okay everyone, repeat after me but use your own names," started James. "I, James Charlus Potter, do hereby declare that from now on I take these others present as my friends. I swear to standby them as long as I live even if separated by house at Hogwarts."

The others repeated the oath using their own names. A strange blue light suddenly appeared around the hands of the group and vanished almost at once.

"I think you might have made that oath magical James," commented Remus.

"I didn't mean to," retorted James with a fair amount of panic in his tone.

"Well we'll just have to be extra careful not to break it, won't we?" commented Sirius carelessly.

The Hogwarts express pulled to a halt ending the conversation as the marauders got up and left the train.

"Firs' years over here," called a voice. James waved to his dad's friend Hagrid, the owner of the voice, and the keeper of keys at Hogwarts. The other marauders followed James as he made his way over to the giant of a man. When the group reached him, James introduced his new friends. Hagrid shook each of their hands, lifting them slightly off the floor. By this time the rest of the first years had gathered around them.

Hagrid led the way down some steps to a little cove where a fleet of small boats was moored.

"No more'n four to a boat now," Hagrid called out.

Since the marauders numbered five, Lily opted to sit with a group of three girls in their boat. These could very well be her dorm mates after all.

The boats glided smoothly across the calm lake and gave the first years an impressive view of the castle where they would soon be students. The fleet came into a small harbour in a cave and Hagrid led everyone to the front door of the castle. Hagrid knocked three times and the door swung open to reveal James Potter's godmother. Minerva McGonagall was also the professor of transfiguration and head of Gryffindor house. She was deputy headmistress of the school as well and it was in this capacity that she met the first years at the door and took them inside to be sorted.

They had to wait in a small side chamber before they were then marched up the Great Hall to stand in front of the teachers table. A stall sat in the middle of the dais on which the teachers' table was placed. On the stool sat a hat which suddenly burst into a song explaining the four different houses and how they would be sorted.

McGonagall stepped forward with a scroll in her hands.

"When I call your name, come forward, sit on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on," explained the professor. "Black, Sirius."


End file.
